donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bullet Francisco
Messaging Messaging starts here. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 00:50, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: I went to see if you responded, but you never did. Also are you going to add me to the other people to contact section or what? Reply Can I please sleep first? Conker's Bad Fur Day 04:45, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :Ready. Conker's Bad Fur Day 13:32, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Reply I'll see. First, you asked if we could go on chat yes? Conker's Bad Fur Day 15:45, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :Ready for chat? Sorry for the delay. I was busy with this wiki all day. Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:19, October 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Nope. Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:27, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't really play Zelda, but I like their early games so yeah. Its exciting. Conker's Bad Fur Day 23:16, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Lookie here! Isn't this video cool and don't you just love the song Through the Fire and Flames by Dragonforce? Here it is: k2G79aeyWBY Conker's Bad Fur Day 01:25, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. Also there is a Yoshi Wiki and a WarioWiki if you are interested. Conker's Bad Fur Day 01:31, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the help with my edits! I never figured out how to highlight something in orange or red so you've been a big help! Sorry, forgot to sign my name Zorskel Reply: Chat (2) K. Conker's Bad Fur Day 20:18, October 19, 2011 (UTC) IRC I noticed Technology wizard was recently promoted to a chat moderator. What exactly are we using as the DK Wikia IRC? I know that the official channel no longer exists, so what do you use? Mr. Anon 21:31, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :Right now, we only have the chat, because no one has since set up an IRC Channel. Here's the chat, . --Bullet Francisco Talk 21:33, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Congrats Congrats on making sysop + 'crat. Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:30, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :Where is the link? Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:58, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ::To your Chatmod status. Conker's Bad Fur Day 01:47, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Reply You can open a forum about the skin, but I did not do it because of lacking knowledge on how to make a monobook skin. You can do it. IDK how to. Conker's Bad Fur Day 21:05, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Main Page WOW! It looks good when tested! Oh and yeah. I kinda think this wiki needs Twitter + Facebook. Conker's Bad Fur Day 22:27, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Nice job. Thanks for revamping the wiki and making it better. Do you think you could do it to SmashWikia or Pikipedia sometime in the future? Conker's Bad Fur Day 23:34, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :::My brother has it seeing that he has the game so I'll try see if I can give it to you sometime k? Conker's Bad Fur Day 23:40, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Reply Sure. Conker's Bad Fur Day 15:36, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Featured User Can we just remove it? We honestly don't have enough users and if I would want an admin to host it if anything but I'm sure we all need the time to use for building this wiki. Le'ts remove it until we have a solid stability on this wiki (and more people). Uhhmmm.. Didn't you say you were going to revamp the Main Page on RareWiki? I don't see it. Conker's Bad Fur Day 18:12, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks, but no thx. Conker's Bad Fur Day 23:34, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Re Sorry I can't edit too often right now. Also, where was the discussion regarding changing the wiki's color scheme? :I tried getting it on Pokemon and Mario Wikis a while ago but it wasn't liked by others. Also (saying this nicely) can you respond to my above message? ::Oh I see. For some reason I was still seeing it for a while, I have to refresh every now and then though, that's why. Hey WHy aren't you here anymore? Oh and check the help done here. I done enough help to get a page revamp and it to be advertised starting November 16 till 30th. Conker's Bad Fur Day 19:17, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I do. Thats sad. Conker's Bad Fur Day 19:22, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Main RareWiki because it contains most of my favorite games. I edit over ten wikis and I sometimes focus on Jimmy Neutron wiki. Conker's Bad Fur Day 19:29, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :::You are not being disturbing by asking. You have the right to. I edit MarioWiki, Yoshi Wiki, Wario Wiki, this one, Jimmy Neutron, SpongeBob, FairlyOddParents, Super Smash Bros, Rare, Banjo-Kazooie, Conker, NintendoWiki, Fantendo (ocassionally), Pikmin and that is it :D. Not Pokemon FYI because of a six month ban :p. You can help in this project too on expanding. Conker's Bad Fur Day 19:39, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::On editing all these wikis cross-wiki and making them spotlighted. Conker's Bad Fur Day 19:43, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::Nintendo and Rare. Conker's Bad Fur Day 19:46, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Mario, Yoshi, and Wario. I can't do all these wikis I am at all at once so you may choose. Oh and I also edit Wikia Gaming from time to time. Conker's Bad Fur Day 19:50, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Reply I'll get to it ASAP. I'm on my new computer i got today and I need 2 set things up. Thx. Conker's Bad Fur Day 12:50, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey I unstubbed nine articles (welll eight because one of them was irrelevant to DK.) This is enough to feautre this wiki for a spotlgihted one! :D. Conker's Bad Fur Day 19:14, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ::YAYZ! Conker's Bad Fur Day 19:21, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Reply Agreed. You can do it if you'd like, but I am a little lazy today. Conker's Bad Fur Day 23:07, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Thx Read headline for message XD. BTW thanks for tagging some of those pages for deletion on RareWiki. Conker's Bad Fur Day 23:10, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Luigi's Mansion 2 and Mario Kart 7 :D. Or if there is going to be a Conker game, then that. Conker's Bad Fur Day 23:30, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey :D. Hi BF (Bullet Fransisco and Best Friend XD). Could you please open a forum on the Pokemon Wiki about adding Related Wikis to the sidebar? That wiki is popular and I think it could use the sidebar to help other wikis gain activity. Conker's Bad Fur Day 18:36, November 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Umm.. sure. 21 days (3 weeks...) Conker's Bad Fur Day 18:40, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Reply YAY!!!! Try and do Pikmin first. I'll give you rights there if you want to revamp the site and customize it a tad bit better. Maybe also Super Smash Bros. and if a third. You can do Conker Wiki. Links are pikmin.wikia.com, super-smash-bros.wikia.com and conker.wikia.com. Thanks. Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:33, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey. R u ready 4 ConkerWiki? You said you'd do it today. (The revamp), wordmark, etc. Conker's Bad Fur Day 20:50, November 20, 2011 (UTC)